


A Night Out

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [30]
Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuki should never have trusted Ran-shogun when he offered to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a verse where Shuurei never entered the palace but instead continued to work for Kochou.

  
**"Don't hesitate, I won't kiss and tell. No need to worry 'cause I'm a professional."**  
  
"And? What do you want?" The dark-haired woman said as she whirled around to glare at him. "If you're planning on making trouble like that Ran character did the last time he was in here, you'd better think again!"  
  
"NO! No, I – That is, I –" Ryuuki blushed, looked at his feet, and looked up at her again. She was tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyebrow had begun to twitch.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I… I want… I mean, would you…" He looked at her, her deep brown eyes and stunning figure. She sighed, and shook her head, but when she looked up at least she didn't look cross any more.  
  
"So you're here for this, then?" She stepped closer to him. Her arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him down until their foreheads touched. His heart skipped a beat as her hand trailed down his side. "You can pay, can't you?"  
  
"I - I –" Her hand crossed his pocket, feeling the load of coins there, and then sank lower. "YES!"  
  
"This way, please."  
  
Ryuuki followed her up the stairs. She brushed aside a set of curtains and led him down a long hallway. They paused in front of one of the last doors. She opened it, grabbed his hand, and led him to the bed. Ryuuki sat down. Meanwhile, she went and lit a stick of incense, sending a pleasant aroma wafting through the room. He breathed deeply, closing his eyes.  
  
"Someone will be with you shortly," she said. His eyes snapped open, just in time to watch her close the doors firmly behind her. He sighed, flopping back on the bed.  
  
"But I wanted you… Shuurei…"


End file.
